


For every inch a mile

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2019 MCU Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boyfriend competition, Companionable Snark, Dick measuring contest, M/M, Size Queen Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Bucky and Sam get into argument about the sizes of their respective boyfriends' dicks.





	For every inch a mile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/gifts).



> Many thanks to 27dragons for the prompt help in tackling this square!
> 
> Written for the MCU Kink bingo square N5: Size King/Queen

 

“I better run or I’ll be late,” Tony announces as he clears his dishes from the breakfast table. He comes back over to lean down and give Bucky a quick kiss, resting his hand on the nape of Bucky’s neck as he does.

There are no bruises to mark the spots, but Tony’s fingers find the same spaces that they had earlier this morning. Earlier, Tony had held Bucky down as he stretched Bucky around his cock. He’d filled Bucky, impossibly wide and impossibly long, making Bucky take every inch as he fucked Bucky through the mattress. Now, Tony’s touch differs only in pressure, and Tony is gone after that fleeting kiss and a quick goodbye to Sam and Steve, the only others Avengers left at the kitchen table.

Bucky tries to return to his breakfast, but he’s distracted by Sam’s snort.

“Could you be anymore smug about it?” Sam asks as he rolls his eyes.

“What, jealous?” Bucky replies as he leans back in his chair. He tells his body to loosen and spread out, showing off exactly how satisfied and smug he is - only Bucky realizes he’s already doing that.

Steve lowers his newspaper and raises an eyebrow.

Sam barks a laugh. “No way.”

Steve grins and goes back to reading. Bucky doesn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. He has no idea what Steve sees in Sam - okay, not really, Steve needs someone who is capable of handling Steve’s own brand of dumbass and Sam seems to be that person, but Bucky is never going to admit that outloud.

Sam shakes his head. “Was just thinking I liked you better before you got laid. Now you’re all soppy, and it’s weird.”

“You’ve never liked me,” Bucky argues without any heat. He lets the smirk on his face grow. Dating Tony - and getting fucked by Tony - is definitely the best thing to happen to Bucky this century, and he doesn’t care who knows about it.

“Hey now,” Steve chides. “Don’t be rude.”

“Yeah, Bird Brain, don’t be rude,” Bucky says.

“Bucky,” Steve sighs.

“Yeah, you’re right, what was I thinking? I’ve never liked you,” Sam returns with a grin, ignoring Steve’s glare.

“Will you two quit? We all know you’re actually friends. You aren’t fooling anyone,” Steve mutters.

“Yes, dear,” Sam says. He leans over and gives Steve a quick kiss on the cheek.

Steve ducks behind his paper, so Bucky can’t see if he blushes or not.

Sam smirks at Bucky. He spreads his hands apart, a decent enough length - Bucky can admit that.

‘Super soldier,’ Sam mouths.

Bucky grins. He spreads his hands apart, further than Sam’s. Noticeably further apart than Sam’s. Several inches further apart than Sam’s.

Sam shakes his head. ‘No way,’ he mouths.

Bucky shrugs and nods. He keeps his hands spread apart and bites his lip as he looks at them. The enormous size of Tony’s dick isn’t Bucky’s favorite thing about his boyfriend, but it’s definitely in the top five. The super serum means that Bucky isn’t constantly limping around, but it doesn’t lessen the challenge of taking Tony’s long, fantastic cock - and Bucky loves it. Bucky wishes he could get his hands on Tony right now - go for a round two this morning - wanting that stretch, wide and deep, mouth or ass it didn’t matter to Bucky.

“Oh fuck off, you filthy liar,” Sam says.

“Sam?” Steve questions, putting down the paper. He sees Bucky’s hands, still outstretched, and looks puzzled for a moment before he clenches his jaw, cheeks turning bright red. “What the hell, you two?”

“Nothin’ but truth. I’m sure Tony would show you if you want,” Bucky teases, finally putting his hands down.

“Uh uh, no way. I’d know if it was true - it’d be all over the papers,” Sam trips over himself to explain, “ back when Tony was, uh, you know.” Sam waves a hand in the air. “Stark.”

“Maybe you weren’t reading the right papers,” Bucky teases.

“Why are we talking about this?” Steve questions, face still bright red.

“Maybe your boyfriend ain’t satisfied,” Bucky prods with a grin on his face. “Maybe you need to do something about that, Stevie.”

“I’m dating a super soldier. You don’t get more satisfied than me,” Sam bites back. “Go fuck yourself, Barnes.”

“I think I’ll go find Tony and ask if he’ll do it for me,” Bucky replies nonchalantly and then making a graceful exit. He can let Sam clean up the dishes, since Bucky cleary won that match.

Tony has work, but that doesn’t mean that Bucky can’t sext Tony until Tony manages to find time for a break, right?

 

* * *

 

“Sam?”

“Your best friend is an asshole and a liar.”

“...Have you really never seen Tony in the shower after training sessions? Bucky isn’t lying.”

 


End file.
